Daryl's Lesson in Love
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Glenn and Daryl share a heart to heart about the women in their lives. Pure fluff and grins! Rated Kt-T because of Daryl's potty mouth!


**Author's Note: I do not own Walking Dead. Rated Kt-T for Daryl's potty mouth and racial slurs…all in good humor though!**

"So you and the farmer's daughter, huh?" Daryl smirked, casually crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yup," Glenn grinned and nodded.

The two of them were on lookout duty while the rest of the camp rested up after their long day. The group had literally experienced hell that day, and were exhausted from surviving.

"I told her I loved her," Glenn said, "On the way to the check-point. I told her that I loved her."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "Love?"

"Yeah."

"You really think somethin' like that exists still?"

"Of course it does."

"I dunno about that," Daryl rolled his eyes, "Sure you aren't just tryin' to get laid?"

"No!" Glenn answered defensively, "I really love her. I do."

"How do you know?" Daryl asked, randomly pointing the crossbow off to the distance.

"I care so much about her," Glenn grinned, "And I know if I were to ever lose her, my whole world would end."

"The world already ended," Daryl grunted.

"If she died," Glenn spoke slowly, trying desperately to get through to Daryl, "I'd die. Do you get it now?"

"That's love?" Daryl raised a surprised eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah," Glenn chuckled, "Really. Gee, it's like you don't know what love is."

"Aw, who needs all that mushy crap," Daryl grumbled.

"Well, everyone."

"Not me. I've done just fine so far and I plan to keep it that way. I don't need some woman in my hair anyway."

"Not even Carol?"

"Watch it, Ramen noodle," Daryl pointed the crossbow at Glenn, "Don't talk about her."

It was Glenn's turn to raise a surprised eyebrow, "Ookay…but from where I'm standing, you seem to really care about her."

"Care about her?" Daryl let out a dry laugh, "I make sure she don't get her scrawny ass killed."

"And if she does?"

"What?"

"If she does die, where would that leave you."

Daryl aimed the crossbow again at Glenn, "Don't you talk about that!"

"Why? Because you're world would end?"

"Shut up, Fortune Cookie!"

"No," Glenn was on a roll, "Admit it."

"I don't have to admit shit to you," Daryl snarled, "Don't you talk about her dyin' though."

"Why?" Glenn asked earnestly.

Daryl lowered the crossbow, "Because," he sighed, "I don't want to think about that."

Glenn nodded, "Okay. But if I didn't know any better, I'd say you love her."

"Do you want an arrow in the knee? Because I can arrange that."

Glenn held up his hands in surrender, "I think I'll manage just fine without one," he grinned, "but Daryl, consider what I said."

"I don't listen to Won Tons."

"Please," Glenn tried once again, "just think about it."

Daryl lowered the crossbow and nodded, "Between you and me…if she…if something…if we did lose her…" Daryl kicked at the dirt, "…shoot me. Please."

Glenn nodded solemnly.

"If I lost her, what'd be the point in going on anyway?"

"That," Glenn pointed, a huge smile on his face, "That right there! That's love!"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Spring Roll…"

"Stop calling me Asian food!"

"What was that? Did the Mushu Chicken speak?"

"Shut up!"

Daryl glanced over to where Carol slept, covered up with the raggedy old shirt he had given her to use as a blanket. She looked peaceful.

_Maybe the kid is right…maybe I do love…no. That's just not…is it? I can't…No way! _

Daryl tried to shake the thought from his head. Carol murmured something in her sleep, and began tossing and turning.

"God damn it," Daryl hissed, "I'll be right back."

"Got it," Glenn saluted him. Daryl stared at him as if he had purple polka dots all over his face before heading off to go check on her.

Daryl crouched down next to her, and slowly shook her shoulder, "Carol, Carol. Darlin' you're havin' a bad dream."

It was the first time Daryl had called her 'darlin'' and the nickname he had given her worried him. Where the hell had that come from anyway?

Carol awoke and stared up at Daryl, confused, "Daryl…I was…I was having a nightmare."

"I know," Daryl sat down next to her, "It's okay. Glenn and I are keepin' watch. You're safe."

"Will we ever really be safe?"

"With me lookin' out for you, you don't got to worry about nothin'," Daryl tried to sound assuring.

"Thank you," Carole smiled up at him.

"Sure thing, darlin'," there was that damn nickname again. Maybe what Glenn had said to him was really starting to get to him. Stupid Glenn.

"You just go back to sleep," Daryl wiped some dirt from her cheek, "and I'll be right there, looking out for you. I always will be."

**Not my best, but it was fun to write!**


End file.
